warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa V
Medusa V was a Mining World of the Imperium of Man that was devoured by a Warp Storm in the year 999.M41. Luckily, the military forces of the Imperium were able to evacuate the entire surviving civilian population of the planet before it was consumed. Before completing this evacuation, the world became the center of a large military conflict between eight of the Eastern Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy's major powers for control of the world, each for its own reasons. This military action became known as the Fall of Medusa V in Imperial records. In game terms, Medusa V was the center of the 2006 Games Workshop global [[Warhammer 40,000|''Warhammer 40,000 tabletop]] campaign called ''The Fall of Medusa V. Early History The Birth of a World The Mining World of Medusa V in the Medusa System of the Ultima Segmentum was settled in the early years of the 37th Millennium by the Imperium of Man, yet enjoyed a relatively peaceful history until the late 41st Millennium, when it was consumed by a terrible conflict that ultimately resulted in the destruction of the world. The Warp phenomenon known as Van Grothe's Rapidity pulses on the Eastern Fringes of Imperial space. It is a purple-glowing whirlpool of destruction that extends across light years of territory and spells destruction for those desperate or careless enough to enter it without caution. However, the Rapidity is not without its uses, for though dangerous, it is also considered relatively stable by Adeptus Mechanicus Observators. It is of incalculable value to the Mechanicus Explorator fleets and Rogue Traders who regularly pass through this region. When traversed correctly, it can hurl a Warp-borne spacecraft through the eddies and tides of the Empyrean with such speed that an interstellar journey through Warpspace can be shortened by months, if not years. As a result of this effect, despite its hazardous nature, the Rapidity has earned itself the moniker of "Hell's Slingshot." Upon the Warp anomaly's discovery in 241.M37, the Imperial Navy and the Adeptus Mechanicus were in agreement that, carefully used, the Rapidity would be of great value for Imperial commerce and defense in the Eastern Fringes. So Carral Van Grothe, the original discoverer of the Warp anomaly, was commissioned by the Imperium to locate a habitable world nearby that could serve as a way station and staging point for vessels seeking to make use of it. After an extensive search, a star system was located that held two habitable planets. An Explorator Fleet, under the protection of a Clan Company of the Iron Hands Chapter, began the process of settling the two worlds. In honour of the Iron Hands Space Marines, who began exterminating the indigenous alien populations of both planets, the system was named Medusa, a tribute to their own homeworld. Medusa IV was the larger and more bountiful of the two habitable planets in the Medusa System and the Explorator Fleet descended in force. Masters in the art of planetary settlement, the Explorators quickly brought Medusa IV under the Emperor's rule. Great cities were erected within only months, becoming massive expanses of gleaming metal. Huge settlement craft, loaded with civilian settlers drawn from hive worlds across the Imperium in search of new beginnings brought people both willing and fearful to their new home. By comparison, Medusa V, the second habitable world of the system, was only settled in part by the Imperium. The Iron Hands obtained a foothold spanning an entire continent with their customary military efficiency, but further conquest was then halted. An urgent summons drew the elements of the Chapter in the Medusa System away to assist in the suppression of an uprising against the Imperium and the Explorator Fleet went about its business alone. With valuable mining regions already established on the continent that was under human control, further exploration and settlement of Medusa V was deemed unnecessary by the Mechanicus and postponed indefinitely. Despite its obvious advantages -- its mineral wealth and proximity to Hell's Slingshot -- the Medusa System had one flaw. Severe Warp Storms, originating from the Rapidity, would occasionally flare up, cutting the system off from outside travel or astropathic communication sometimes for months, years or even decades at a time. On each occasion of a major Warp Storm, contact with the Imperium was restored swiftly once the storm receded and each time the message from the inhabitants of the Medusa System was always the same: all is well. Medusa IV became a vast Imperial population centre; the plentiful supplies of food and temperate climate of the planet assisted its growth into a hive world and soon tens of billions of humans toiled in the vast hive cities erected upon its surface. By contrast, Medusa V remained barren. Only a few small cities were established, each devoted to mining precious iridium ore and drilling for the promethium that would feed the Imperial fleets berthed at the great orbital space docks erected around the planet. Hundreds of starships passed through Medusa's space docks: Imperial Navy fleets in need of rapid resupply, Explorator Fleets that emptied entire population centers from Medusa IV's hive cities for resettlement elsewhere and Rogue Traders who needed rations and fuel before daring Hell's Slingshot in an effort to launch themselves further into the unexplored galactic East. Though contact was regularly lost with the Medusa System, its value was recognised by all in the Imperium. The Medusa Schism Since its settlement, the Medusa System had seen dozens of minor military incidents. Frequent raids by Eldar pirates harried Imperial shipping in the region while the Tau Empire, as it grew in confidence and strength, coveted the world for its own reasons. None of these foes, or the dozen others that threatened the Imperium's hold on the two worlds, came as perilously close to breaking the Imperium's grip as the Medusa Schism that raged throughout the system two hundred and fifty years ago (ca. 750.M41), during a prolonged period of isolation from the broader Imperium caused by a Warp Storm from the Rapidity. The Schism began when two of the largest hive cities on Medusa IV declared themselves independent of the Imperium. The Imperial planetary authorities acted swiftly, despatching three regiments of Planetary Militia to suppress the rebels and bring the cities back under control. Nobody knows how long betrayal had festered in the hearts of those fallen subjects of the Emperor of Mankind, but the rot that gnawed at the underbelly of Medusa IV wa deeper and more malignant than anyone had guessed. Well-armed and utterly fanatical worshippers of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos greeted the Planetary Militia's regiments with a storm of fire. Banners declaring allegiance to the Chaos Powers were unfurled and the true cause of the unrest was at last revealed. Degenerate Chaos Cultists and the Planetary Militia waged war in the streets of the great hives for weeks, before the situtation took another turn for the worse. More Medusan hive cities declared themselves for Chaos and vast armies of Chaos worshippers marched forth. Lush agricultural districts were put to the torch by the Forces of Chaos and millions died in their panic to escape. With every passing month, more of the populace of Medusa IV degenerated into insanity, siding with the Dark Gods and turning their backs upon the sacred light of the Emperor. Soon, only a few major hive cities remained loyal to the Imperium. Overwhelmed and outnumbered, the Loyalists sent Astropathic pleas for help. Their urgent calls for aid went unanwered for the most part, for while the Warp Storms that isolated the system persisted, no help from the Imperium could come. Only Medusa V was able to answer the call and with admirable courage and unshakeable faith in the Emperor, an army of sorts was mustered. With no real military force of its own, the meagre Planetary Defence Forces (PDF) of Medusa V recruited thousands of willing miners and labourers before departing for Medusa IV on commandeered bulk ore freighters and supply vessels. Exterminatus For two and half standard years, Medusa V's hastily raised army kept the citizens of Medusa IV still loyal to the Emperor from being totally overwhelmed, turning back one assault by the Chaos Cultists after another. Eventually, the defenders knew there could be no true victory against such odds, not even when the Warp Storm finally dissipated and the 2nd Company of the Ultramarines Chapter was at last able to come to the planet's aid. The Inquisition desptached its agents to ascertain the scale of the Medusan Iv heresy and eventually, regrettably, the Inquisition determined that Exterminatus was the only viable solution. The Cult Mechanicus and the Adeptus Administratum lobbied the Inquisition agents monitoring the Schism to suspend the sentence just long enough to allow what Loyalist citizens remained on Medusa IV to be evacuated. Tithe forecasts and resettlement schedules showed the crippling effect leaving them to die would have on industry in the sector, so the Inquisition granted a one-week stay of execution. Millions of Loyalists were loaded onto transports normally used for shipping foodstuffs to Medusa IV and a mass exodus of the Loyalist hive cities began. While the Ultramarines and the PDF regiments of Medusa V fought a heroic rearguard defence against an endless horde of insane Chaos Cultists, those innocents that could be saved were ferried off-world to Medusa V. Even the Astartes could only prevail so long in the face of such overwhelming numbers and unreasoning hate. Finally they too were forced to withdraw, leaving the heretics and remaining civilians to their fate. A sleek Inquisitorial covette under the command of Inquisitor Baptiste fired a single salvo of Cyclonic Torpedoes at the planet, a deadly payload of the variant known as Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedoes. The warheads ignited the oxygen-rich atmosphere of the planet in a massive thermonuclear reaction, devouring everything in a blistering conflagration that seared all signs of life from the world, turning metal into molten slag and rock to glass as the Inquisition's fiery judgment took its toll. The planet burned brightly for a whole solar month, and from the safety of their own world, the people of Medusa V looked on in awe as their neighbour was consumed in the purifying flames of the Emperor's justice. Those Loyalist citizens of Medusa IV who had escaped offered prayers of gratitude to the Emperor for their deliverance. The new residents of Medusa V arrived from their burning planet by the millions and were welcomed by the waiting agents of the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus. A drawn-out process of screening to root out any heretics amongst the refugees commenced and many thousands found their way to the pyre as the Inquisition acted ruthlessly to ensure the future purity of Medusa V. Colossal prefabricated cities were hastily erected by the Adeptus Mechanicus, vast structures that could house millions upon millions. Into these makeshift hive cities the refugees from Medusa IV were herded in droves, kept seperate as a precaution against the spread of heresy. These "refugee cities," grim edifices of steel and stone, gradually found their place within the society of Medusa V, providing a vast new labour force to work the ore extracted from the mining world's crust. In only a few years, Medusa V found itself producing more promethium fuel, metals and supplies than it had ever been able to manage before the arrival of the refugees. The Fall of Medusa V In the two centuries after the Medusa Schism, Medusa V continued to thrive as the gateway through Van Grothe's Rapidity, resupplying convoy vessels and exporting millions of tons of precious strategic ores to the ever-hungry shipyards of the Imperial Navy and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Only in the past few years have events begun to accelerate, casting the safety of Medusa V into doubt. The Rapidity had begun to "boil over," a phenomenon that has left even the wisest of the Imperium's savants and Observators baffled. Initially, the change in the Warp Storm was not deemed to be of concern, but there soon was little doubt that its instability was growing at an unexpectedly rapid rate. The Rapidity began to expand through space at a terrifying speed in 999.M41 and every outpost and waystation the Warp Storm touched was lost, all signs of life completely eradicated. Adeptus Mechanicus vessels attempting to monitor the storm calculated that in only a few months it would reach Medusa V. All agreed on a single fact: all the people of Medusa V would die. Turmoil Even as the Imperial forces in the region attempted to come to terms with the onrushing tide of destruction from the Warp and plan the evacuation of Medusa V, more sinister events were unfolding. The Tau Water Caste arrived on the world, seeking to carry on diplomatic negotiations as they sought to lay claim to the world, desiring to use it as a base from which to penetrate the secrets of the Warp. Unrest boiled on the surface of the planet, mirroring the hideous Warp Storm that was approaching it. Several of the cities that contained the descendants of the refugees from Medusa IV openly revolted agaisnt the world's Imperial authorities. Imperial Planetary Governor Lord Soloman, the world's ruler, hoped that this was only a reaction to the dire threat approaching his planet, but with every passing day news of the rebellion grew worse. The attendant tech-priests of the Mechanicum who operated the vast auspex arrays in the orbital space docks above the planet, detected a series of astronomical energy spikes. The first had originated on Medusa VII, a blasted and lifeless planet that had previously been dismissed as completely unremarkable by the Imperium. A second and third new energy signature was then detected on Medusa V itself, one in the uninhabited southern region of the planet and the other on the outskirts of Macavius Hive, the second largest population centre on the world. Rumours soon abounded that alien invaders were laying siege to the city, alien invaders who matched the description of the feared Necrons, indicating that perhaps Medusa VII had been one of their Tomb Worlds. Awakened from their long hibernation by the proximity of the Warp Storm, the Necrons had sought out the closest populated world to begin one of their genocidal "red harvests" of all the intelligent life they could find. Three vessels, part of an Explorator Fleet heading further into the Eastern Fringes, were then attacked under mysterious circumstances, within surveyor range of Medusa V's Imperial Navy picket fleet. Several frigates were despatched to assist, but the Imperial warships arrived to find the vessels were nothing more than drifting hulks, all crew and passengers lost with no sign of the attackers, though the Dark Eldar were suspected, and believed to be moving deeper into the Medusa System in search of more slaves to feed their eternal hunger. As if matters were not bad enough, more than a hundred farming colonies on the northern edge of Medusa V's settled continent were destroyed in a spate of barbaric attacks by an Ork WAAAGH! that had been drawn to the mining world by the growing conflicts being fought on its surface. All the farming machinery was looted and not even the great reaping machines were left behind by the attackers as only smouldering ruins and scattered corpses of the farmers remained. In reaction to these attacks, the remaining farmers began to abandon their settlements for fear of similar assaults. Every day more agri-labourers abandoned their communities and the threat of famine on a global scale for the people of Medusa V became more of a reality. Deathwatch Space Marines of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos, tasked with eliminating the remaining splinters of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken, warned that a sizeable surviving portion of that Hive Fleet had broken its course following a titanic engagement with the Imperial Navy at Lycanis. Librarian Andreas of the Deathwatch postualted that the vastly swollen Rapidity might be acting as a psychic beacon to the Hive Mind of the Tyranids, drawing the vile creatures towards it. The best efforts of the Ordo Xenos to turn the Tyranids aside amounted to nought, and a full-scale invasion of those rapacious aliens soon added to the utter insanity that was reigning on Medusa V as the world approached its own apocalypse. Call to Arms With events quickly spiralling way out of his control, Lord Soloman turned to the Imperium's Sector Command, who brought the matter before the Inquisition. The Ordos immediately desptached an entire cell of Inquisitors to investigate matters on Medusa V. They arrived some weeks after the governor's request to find that Hive Euyrales, the capital city of Medusa V, had already erupted into civil war, with the governor's personal guard and the Adeptus Arbites desperately fending off the rebels. Now openly claiming allegiance to the Chaos Gods, vast swathes of the planet's populace rose in defiance of the Imperium and rumours that the terrible Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines were directing their efforts filled evey loyal heart with despair. The Inquisition wasted no time in making a wider call for aid, before the planet was consumed by the war raging across its surface. Captain Sicarius of the Ultramarines Chapter was the first to answer the Inquisition's call to arms, brining the mighty 2nd Company of the Ultramarines to the Medusa System once more. Dozens of other Space Marine Chapters offered support, sending their forces racing for the planet before it was too late. An Imperial Guard Crusade, led by Lord Marshal Graf Harazahn of the Vostroyan Firstborn Regiment, was also launched towards the world, as regiments were raised to meet the new threat or diverted from other campaigns in the Ultima Segmentum by Segmentum Command. With every passing day the cataclysmic Warp Storm of the Rapidity grew close to Medusa V. Governor Soloman reported to the Inquisition that the forces of disorder, Chaos and foul xenos grew bolder and stronger, pushing back the scattered Imperial defenders as they awaited assistance. In the end, there was no doubt that the days of Medusa V were numbered. The Warp Storm would scour the planet clean of whatever life still remained on its surface when it srrived, even if the Emperor's many enemies on the world did not accomplish that task first. But the Imperium of Man would not abandon this world to the forces of darkness without a fight, for a single day's production on Medusa V was well worth the sacrifice in manpower. As Drop Pods and landing craft blazed their trails across the burning skies of Medusa V, the planet was consumed in a titanic multifaceted conflict between the Imperium, the Forces of Chaos, the Tyranids, an Ork WAAAGH!, Necrons, the Eldar and their dark counterparts as well as the Fire Warriors of the Tau Empire whose Earth Caste had secretly maintained a series of scientific installations dedicated to probing the Immaterium across the world. Outcome The Imperium of Man, including both the Space Marines and the loyal Imperial Guard troops of the Medusa Crusade, were the overall victors of the Fall of Medusa V campaign. Though the planet itself could not be saved from the ultimate destruction brought by the expansion of the Van Grothe Rapidity's Warp Storm, much of the civilian population of Medusa V was successfully evacuated from the doomed planet. In addition to the successful evacuation, many of the planet's sacred sites were defended to the bitter end, and the Chaos Sorcerer Ygethmor's plan to use the conflict on the planet to fuel his own ascension to the rank of Daemon Prince with Medusa V serving as his Daemon World was thwarted. Such a victory came at a huge cost, with many Guardsmen and Space Marines, led by Lord Marshal Graf Harazhan, choosing to remain on the planet to the end to deny the enemies of the Imperium anything of value until all was washed away by the chaotic tides of the Immaterium. Sources *''The Fall of Medusa V'' (2006 booklet) *Medusa V Archive es:Medusa V Category:M Category:Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperial History Category:Imperial planets Category:History Category:Planets